batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan and Emma
The relationship between Dylan Massett and Emma Decody. They are commonly referred to as "Dylemma" on social media. Background They first met in Fall 2013 when Dylan arrived at the Bates house and started out originally as acquaintances before becoming a couple following him caring for his younger half-brother due to Norma running out on her sons. Although Emma was still dating Norman at the time, she later broke up with him but said they would always be friends. Overview Season 1 Dylan and Emma first met when he opened the door to her when she showed up at the Bates residence to work on her English project with Norman. He attempted to excuse himself but when Norma ignored him in order to question her about her condition as he listened to their conversation with Emma mentioning that she on the list for a lung transplant but did not know if she would get one in time. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Season 2 After Dylan learned that Caleb was his biological father, he went out drinking and the following morning, Emma found him passed out in his truck outside the motel. With Norman's help, she took him to one of the motel rooms to recover. (Check-Out) After Norman was arrested in connection with Jimmy Brennen's death, Dylan met with Emma who filled him in on what was happening, saying it was an accident. Dylan said it was no big deal and when he asked what he was supposed to do, Emma told him he could be there for Norman. Dylan said Norman and Norma only cared about each other and that Norman had to figure everything out on his own. Emma walked off as she responded that she wished she had a mother and a brother she could treat like shit. (Presumed Innocent) Season 3 After a delivery of marijuana plants for Dylan arrived at the motel, Emma decided to deliver them in person to Dylan up at his farm. She saw Gunner and met Caleb, who Dylan introduced as his uncle (even though Norman had told her Caleb was Dylan's biological father). She promised that she wouldn't say anything to Norma or Norman about Caleb being there. (Persuasion) When Dylan came clean to Norma about Caleb staying at the farm, she stormed out of the house, leaving Norman in his care. Emma later called up to the house and Dylan told her what had happened. She offered to stay and a concerned Dylan asked if she would be okay considering her condition, but she reassured him she would be fine. At 2:12am, they found Norman in the basement in a trance and Emma asked what they should do. Dylan said that it had happened before and they had to wait it out. They later followed Norman back upstairs and Emma suggested putting him to bed in Norma's room. She was then overcome with a coughing fit and Dylan asked how he could help. She lay on the bathroom floor and told him to pat her on the chest to move the phlegm. She then coughed it up and reassured Dylan that being with the family meant everything to her. She left to go home at 7:15am after hoping a sleeping Norman had a good night and Dylan thanked her for her help. (Norma Louise) The following morning, as Emma was working in the motel office, Dylan called by to thank her for helping him the previous night and asked if she would like to go out for food that evening. He later called to the Decody taxidermy shop and learned from Will that Emma needed $20,000 to be moved up the transplant list for new lungs. Chick Hogan informed Caleb and Dylan of a job that would earn them $25,000 and Dylan wanted to accept it but Caleb refused. Dylan told him about Emma having cystic fibrosis and he wanted to get the money to give it to her. When Norma decided to have a family meal, Dylan invited Emma to join the family and they sat beside each other at the dinner table. (The Last Supper) While stopped at a gas station on the way across the border with Caleb, Dylan phoned Emma to check on her, jokingly asking if she was cured yet, and told her that he would be out of town for a few days. Emma decided to leave some brownies and flowers up at the farm for him. (The Pit) After Caleb beat Chick up for setting them up and told him to stay away from Dylan, Dylan returned to the cabin to find a battered Caleb sitting next to $50,000. Dylan brought the money to Will Decody and told him it was for Emma to be moved up the transplant list, but made him promise not to reveal where it came from. He went upstairs to check on Emma and found her asleep but she woke up. Emma revealed that she knew Caleb was his father and that Norman had told her but she wouldn't say anything. (Crazy) When Will got off the phone with the hospital and told Emma that a lung had been found, she wondered where he had got the money to move her up the transplant list, but he reassured her that everything would be fine. Emma later left the house on her own and a worried Will phoned Dylan to tell him the news about Emma's name being moved up the transplant list and that she was missing. Dylan offered to look for her and found her up at the farm. She expressed her worries about the possibility of the operation being a failure and said she didn't want to be poked and prodded for the rest of her life. He told her that she was the bravest person he knew and they kissed. (Unconscious) Season 4 Dylan waited at the hospital with Will Decody as they awaited news on Emma's condition. Dylan eventually visited Emma in her hospital room after her transplant. He told her that she looked "awesome", which caused her to smile. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Dylan was present with Will as Emma's tube was removed. After chatting with Will, Dylan decided to go and see Emma and told her he had to get back to the farm. She asked him if he was coming back and he asked if she wanted him to. She said she did and he gave her a kiss before leaving. (Goodnight, Mother) As they walked together in the grounds of the hospital, Dylan told Emma that he was considering giving up the weed business as he wanted to do something better with his life and said that he would be firing Gunner. ('Til Death Do You Part) As Dylan and Emma walked and talked together on the hospital roof, she informed Dylan that she and her father would be moving to Seattle to continue her recovery. She asked Dylan if he would come with them and he said that he would, before they kissed. (Lights of Winter) Dylan brought Emma home to her father and when they were together in her bedrooom, she said that she would have to get used to not being "Tube Girl" anymore. She told him that he would have to wait 4-6 weeks to see her naked. As they later lay together on Emma's bed, she said she hadn't been truthful and that she was embarrassed by the scar she had. She showed it to him and he took off his shirt, showing off the different scars on his arms and chest. It made her feel better to know she shouldn't be embarrassed by her scars and they kissed. (Refraction) Dylan arrived at Emma's house to find her arguing with her father about her mother and when Will asked him to back him up on what he was saying, Emma was angry that Dylan hadn't told her he had met her mother. When they were upstairs, she told them she and Will had been arguing about her mother's phone being disconnected. Later, he ended up giving Audrey's letter to her and after reading it, she said that she no longer wanted to search for her. Dylan lay on the bed beside her and told her that he loved her. (There's No Place Like Home) When Dylan and Emma joined Norma and Norman on their trip to buy a Christmas tree, they were very confused when they saw Norman behaving in an almost psychotic manner towards his mother. Later, Dylan admitted to Emma that he was glad to be leaving town and they had sex. (Unfaithful) Season 5 Picking up almost two years after the end of Season 4, it was revealed that they were living a happy life in Seattle with their baby girl Kate. However, this happiness was interrupted by the arrival of Caleb, who was looking for a place to stay, having found out about their family situation from Emma's Facebook page. While Dylan and Emma were alone with their daughter, he came clean about Caleb obtaining the money for Emma's surgery. Later on, Emma told Caleb that he had to leave as she was worried about the influence he had on Dylan. (Dark Paradise) After Caleb left, Emma told Dylan that she had talked to him about the influence he would have on Dylan if he stayed around and said that Kate might be short on grandparents but at least she would grow up in an honest environment. (The Convergence of the Twain) After Emma found her mother's earring while searching for stamps, Dylan eventually revealed to her that he was no longer in contact with Norma due to her refusal to admit that Norman was mentally ill and told her about him being with Blaire Watson the night of her death as well as mentioning that Audrey had stayed at the motel but never checked out. Realizing what the latter possibly meant, she told Dylan not to talk to her. (Dreams Die First) Following Dylan's return from his walk, Emma informed him that she had been looking for information about the motel and had discovered that Norma was dead. (Marion) Dylan left Emma at home with Kate as he went to White Pine Bay to see Norman and following the latter's arrest he phoned Emma to say that he had checked into a motel and that Norman was in police custody. He mentioned that he hired an attorney who was not cheap but said that he would sort out the payment. (The Body) Emma arrived in White Pine Bay to see Dylan and he informed her that the police had pulled Audrey's body from the lake and that Norman was responsible. When Julia Ramos arrived with a suggestion that Dylan should attend Norman's preliminary hearing Emma reacted angrily to her and also told Dylan that if she saw Norman she would kill him herself. However, she told Dylan that she was not going to stop him if he wanted to attend the preliminary hearing and the following morning after scattering her mother's ashes and visiting Norman, she decided to return to Seattle alone. (Visiting Hours) When Dylan was invited to the Bates house by Norman for dinner, he phoned Emma to tell him where he was and that Norman had escaped police custody. He told her that he loved her and Kate and said his goodbye. In a flash forward scene, they were shown together, still happily married with their daughter, now a few years older. (The Cord) Quotes Season 3 Dylan has put Norman to bed following knocking him out, Emma calls to the house Dylan: "Hey, Emma" Emma: "Is everything okay? - Um - What happened?" Dylan: "I'm worried about Norman. Yeah, my mom found out that my uncle is staying at the farm. I told her. Norman was with me. He was trying to back me up. She, uh she totally wigged out on me on a on a whole new level. She's never left Norman before. Yeah" Emma: "What can I do to help? Do you want me to stay here with you? I can sleep on the couch" Dylan: "No, I don't want to ask you to do that" Emma: '''"You didn't. I offered. I've got some extra oxygen in the office. I'll run down and get it" '''Dylan: "Emma, you sure? I mean, is is it okay for you to stay out overnight, breathing and all?" Emma: "I'll breathe here same as I'll breathe anywhere. You don't need to be alone with all of this" finding Norman in the basement in a fugue state Dylan: "Norman. Norman. Norman, talk to us. We're here for you. Norman." Emma: "I've never seen him like this" Dylan: "Norman" Emma: "What in the hell do we do?" Dylan: "I don't know" Emma: "Should we call an ambulance?" Dylan: "No. No, this has happened before. We we wait it out" Emma has a coughing fit Dylan: "You okay?" Emma: "I know. It's attractive. I know this sounds weird, but could you possibly bang on my chest? I've got all this crap in there that needs to get out. I know it's disgusting. My dad normally has the honors, but..." Dylan: "Yeah, of course. Tell me what to do" lies on the bathroom floor Emma: "Okay. Cup your hands and then pound on my chest like this" gently pats her chest Dylan: "Sorry" Emma: "You've got to do it harder. You've got to knock all the stuff off the walls in my lungs" Dylan: "I-I don't I don't want to hurt you" Emma: "You won't. I'm tougher than I look" Dylan: "Okay. Sorry" Emma: "It's okay. All right. You've got to do it harder. pats her chest harder "That's better" coughs up phlegm Emma: "Sorry. There's - phlegm on the floor. I'll clean it up" Dylan: "No, Emma, please. It's fine. I never should've let you come here tonight. I didn't... I didn't realize..." Emma: "Don't say that. I wanted to. You have no idea how much this family means to me how much I want to be a part of it, but but never am" Dylan: "Yeah, I understand" phones Emma to check on her Emma: "Hello, Dylan" Dylan: "Hello, Emma" Emma: "I like how we're being all formal with each other now" Dylan: "Uh Yeah, look, I just I wanted to to call and check on you and see how you're feeling. Are you cured? Emma: "Yeah, totally. No more CF. I'm... I'm okay. I'm actually at the motel today. My dad says I can work a few hours here and there" Dylan: "That's good" Emma: "Yeah, because I'm... I'm sure nothing is more fun than than working in that office, so. Oh, will you be home later?" Dylan: "Actually, that's why I was calling. I'm gonna be on the road for a few days, so I-I'm I'm doing delivery to make some extra money" Emma: "Oh. What do you need the money for? The farm?" Dylan: "Yeah. Yeah, it's, uh It's expensive, you know, building the barn and and stuff, so" Emma: "It sure is a beautiful little spot, Dylan" Dylan: "Yeah, it is. Anyways, um, I, uh I just I wanted to call and tell you that, and, um let you know that if you needed me for anything, well, I'm completely unavailable, so" Emma: "Oh, well, thank you for that. I'll be sure not to have an emergency while you're gone" Dylan: "Perfect" Emma: "Perfect. All right, take care of yourself, and um I'll see you in a few days" Dylan:' "Okay" Emma: "Safe travels" Dylan: "Thanks. Bye" Emma: "Hmm. Bye" Season 4 the doctor says Emma got through her operation, Dylan goes to see her and she wakes up Dylan: "You look awesome" smiles chatting with Will about a possible future with Emma, Dylan goes to see her Emma: "Hey, you're still here" Dylan: "You don't have to talk if it hurts" Emma:' "And not take advantage of my sexy voice? I feel better than I sound. Thank you for coming all this way" Dylan: "Yeah, of course. I just I wanted to make sure you're okay. I just, uh I can't stop thinking..." Emma: "What?" Dylan: "That you can, um there's nothing there's nothing holding you back anymore. It's like you're being unleashed on the world, and you can go anywhere and do anything now" Emma:' "I guess that's true" Dylan: "So, uh, I was just thinking that that maybe I should get back to the barn and and make sure that Gunner didn't burn the whole place down" Emma: "Okay. Do you think you'll be back?" Dylan: "Do you want me to come back?" Emma: "I want you to, yes" Dylan and Emma walk in the hospital grounds, they chat Emma: "I feel like I've been through hell and back, but here I am, dragging a hunk of metal down the street like nothing's changed" Dylan: "You know, I, um... I worked with this guy once who... He he lost his leg in a drilling accident and, um, he suffered from, uh from phantom, uh, limb syndrome. His his mind was so used to, uh, you know, to the leg being there that it... It tricked him into thinking it was there even though it wasn't" Emma: "So you're saying I'm gonna have phantom tank syndrome? Well, you know, it's a, uh, it's a pretty small, selective group giggles But I'm sure they have an Internet site" Dylan: "I'm thinking about firing Gunner" Emma: "Why? I mean, if he worked for me, I'd fire Gunner, but w-why specifically?" I'm thinking about getting out of the, uh The weed-growing business. The truth is, I just I don't know. I'm I'm not all that excited about it anymore. And, um, I'd like to try and do something different with my life. Something better" Emma: "So you're gonna give up the farm?" Dylan: "Well, I mean, I was only renting it, so I'm just going to be out the money for the barn, but whatever" and Dylan walk together on the hospital roof Dylan: "You sure this is all right? I mean, there was a lot of stairs to get up here" Emma: "They told me to exercise my legs as often as I can. Apparently it prevents blood clots" Dylan: "Oh, great, one more thing to worry about. Smoke?" Emma: '"Maybe later. ''chuckles Oh, the air feels so nice" notices Emma's worried face '''Dylan: "What?" Emma: "Um, there's a hospital in Seattle. It's the best respiratory center in the country. My dad, he just wants to give me my best shot" Dylan: "So you're moving there?" Emma: "Looks like it. I... I kind of want to go to college, and I... and I could do that there" Dylan: "Makes a lot of sense for you to move, definitely" Emma: "Yeah. So is there any way you would go there with us?" Dylan: "Seriously?" Emma: "I know that's a huge thing to ask, and if you don't want to uproot your whole life for someone you've only been with for a few weeks, and not even really been with, then I-I completely I completely understand, but I was just hoping that there was that was maybe something you would possibly consider" Dylan: "Emma, if you want me to come, I'm gonna go with you" Emma: "Really?" Dylan: "Yeah" kiss and Emma are lying together on her bed Dylan: "W... what's up?" Emma:"Yesterday my scar didn't really hurt. I was just embarrassed that I had one" Dylan: "Emma" Emma: "No, it's hideous" Dylan: "No, it's not" Emma: "You haven't seen it" Dylan: "I don't care" Emma: "Well, I do. You know, I hated my oxygen tank, but that was never a part of me. This is, and I don't want it to have power over over me or over how I feel when I'm with you. So I just want to get it over with" lifts her top to show her scar Emma: "It's gross, huh? Dylan" takes off his top Dylan: "You see this one? That's a, uh That's a bullet wound from when that bastard Shelby shot me. And plowed down by a car. Yeah, that one... that one might have been my fault, but don't get hit by any more cars" Emma: "Deal. to another scar "And what about this one?" Dylan: "This one was a, uh (clears throat) tiger shark. Yeah, a 13-footer. What? Sometimes, you know, Chief, a shark, he looks into you, looks into your eyes (normal voice) What why you laughing? This is -" Emma: "I'm sorry" Dylan: "This is important stuff. Why you laughing?" Emma: "Okay" 'Dylan:'' ''"The thing about a shark -'' 'laughs Oh, come on. How are you gonna survive a shark attack if you can't listen?" '''Emma: "I will blow it up with a gas tank. I'll be fine" Dylan: "I hate to tell you, but, uh it was an oxygen tank" Emma: "Yeah" kiss tells Emma about trying to find her mother Dylan: "That's how I knew your mom was staying at the motel. I tracked down her landlord, and she said that she hadn't heard from your mom, and that your mom owed back, like, four months' rent, so they had to get rid of her stuff and evict her" Emma: the letter "Did you read this?" Dylan: "I think that, you know, it seems like she wants to get to know you and make an effort" Emma: "What it says is that she wants to tell me about why she left. What it means is that she actually wants to tell me horrible things about my dad" Dylan: "Are you sure? All that stuff you found out about the disconnected phone. The back rent" Emma: "It all makes sense. She's broke. She wanted to make us feel sorry for her so that we'd bail her out. She did it a few times when I was little, until my dad finally told her to go to hell. I can't keep pretending like I don't remember that. She's not a very good person. I'm such an idiot" lies on the bed next to her as she puts the letter on her nightstand Dylan: "No, no" Emma: "No, it's fine. I don't need someone who doesn't... who doesn't want me" Dylan: "I want you. I love you" Season 5 Emma: "Where's Caleb?" Dylan: "Uh, he went to town to get some bagels and coffee" Emma: "Oh, that's sweet" Dylan: "You know, um, uh... I'm k... I'm kind of starting to get the feeling that he wants to move here to Seattle to be near us" Emma: "Yeah, I have that feeling, too" Dylan: "I don't... I don't know what to say to him. I mean I don't know. He's my dad, and he's trying to make an effort" Emma: "Yeah" Dylan: "The truth is, Em... Caleb came up with a bunch of money to help pay for your transplant" Emma: "He did?" Dylan: "Yeah. Yeah, and it it was really dangerous, but he but he did it to help me, because he knew how much I loved you" Emma: "Dylan" Dylan: "He didn't want me to tell you, and I... I never wanted to tell you. It's but... You know, I feel like we're the only family that he has, and, I mean, he... He can't go live by Norma. How can I turn him away? I I don't know, I feel like... I... Like I have to give him a chance. I don't know" rings Emma from the Bates Motel after Norman invites him for dinner Emma: Hey, Dylan. What what's happening? Norman's been missing from jail for a day. Dylan: Romero kidnapped him. Emma, he... Norman called me. He's at the house. He wants me to come over. Emma: Does the sheriff know? Dylan: No. Emma: Dylan, you have to tell her. Dylan: She doesn't give a shit about Norman. If I tell her, then they're gonna rush in there, and he's gonna end up dead. Emma: Well, I don't care. I don't care about Norman. I care about you. Dylan, you have a child. Dylan: I know I have a child. Do I have a wife? Emma: Please don't do this. Just... just call... Just call the sheriff. Norman's dangerous. Dylan: He's not dangerous to me. Emma: You sound like Norma. Dylan: Tell me you love me, Emma. Emma: No, I won't. I'm not gonna arm you up so you can go and do something stupid. babbling I'll never love anyone else but you. Dylan: You screwed me there, Emma Decody. Gallery NTYPN1.jpg CO1.jpg PI1.jpg Norma Louise 6.jpg TheLastSupper5.jpg Dylemma.png Dylemma2.jpg GoodnightMother1.jpg TilDeath1.jpg Lights1.jpg TNPLH4.jpg NormanEP1.jpeg Dylemma5.jpg Dylemma6.jpg Dylemma7.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship